


La femme sans tête

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Halloween, Ireland, Urban Legends, sligo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Toutes les légendes ne sont pas fausses...





	La femme sans tête

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est à la base une idée originale pour un concours de Nouvelle.  
> Mais, comme j'ai pensé à Mick pour créer mon personnage masculin, j'ai décidé de la poster ici, en version Supernatural.
> 
> Je vous mets les noms originaux, pour la curiosité :  
> Mick Davies: Adam Ó Murchú  
> Antonia Bevell : Alayna  
> Sam Winchester : Jim Malone  
> L'histoire se déroule en Irlande et ça, vous comprendrez pourquoi, je ne peux pas le changer.
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. 
> 
> (Merci à mes correctrices : ma sœur et Litany Riddle !)

Mick se réveilla sur un duvet de feuilles mortes et d'herbe encore mouillée. Il ouvrit les paupières et ne vit que du noir autour de lui, les ténèbres l'enveloppaient. Avec difficulté, puisqu'une migraine fulgurante martelait son pauvre cerveau, il réussit néanmoins à se lever, et ses yeux s’habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité grâce aux faibles halos des étoiles et de la lune décroissante. Le jeune homme se tenait enfin debout, vêtu d’un pantalon de pyjama gris et d’un T-shirt blanc, pieds nus, sur le sol de la forêt. Tout en se demandant comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici, même s'il se doutait que tout ceci devait avoir un rapport avec ses éternelles terreurs nocturnes, il entendit alors un bruit dans la nuit...

Des branches craquèrent, des corbeaux croassèrent et surtout… Il entendit l'écho des sabots d'un cheval qui foulaient la terre humide... Même si Mick n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il se trouvait en ce lieu, en revanche, il savait très bien où il se situait. Depuis sa naissance, il vivait dans le Comté de Sligo, en Irlande. Et il connaissait assez les « légendes » Irlandaises sur les créatures qui peuplaient les forêts de cette zone, pour savoir quand être téméraire, et quand ne pas l'être.

Alors, il ferma les yeux. Il resta debout, dans le noir, les paupières closes et il attendit patiemment que la chose passe. Son cœur battait la chamade, il espérait se tromper. Mais il préférait passer pour un fou et être toujours vivant, que d'avoir raison et d'être mort...

Les pas se rapprochèrent, le cheval marcha au trot et il hennit. Mick sentit un courant d'air sur sa gauche, l'animal, ainsi que sa cavalière, se rapprochaient de lui. Tant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, il avait une infime chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, il entendit alors une voix d'outre-tombe, presque un murmure fantomatique, prononcer lentement, un prénom.

\- Cathal...

Quelques secondes plus tard, la cavalière disparut dans la nuit noire avec sa monture, laissant Mick seul au milieu de la brume matinale. Désormais, l'homme savait quelle était cette étrange créature. Comme il savait également que, le jour suivant, un certain Cathal de son village allait sûrement mourir...

 

**...**

 

Mick Davies mit une heure pour rentrer chez lui, toujours pieds nus. Lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée, sa jeune fiancée Antonia l'attendait déjà. Inquiète, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et lui demander avec angoisse.

\- Oh, mon cœur, tu as encore fait une crise de somnambulisme ?

\- Oui...

Il n'osa pas de suite lui parler de l'étrange apparition, il devait déjà remettre ses idées en place. Pour cela, il prit tout d'abord une longue douche chaude, où il resta presque une demi-heure sous le jet. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il attrapa un peignoir propre et se posta devant le miroir embué. Comme par mécanisme, il glissa sa main gauche sur la condensation pour contempler son reflet. Il se reconnut à peine : de longs cernes, qui faisaient encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleu clair limite translucide, ses cheveux foncés complètement en bataille et sa barbe de trois jours qui commençait à lui ronger le visage.

Enfin, après s'être vêtu de la première chemise à carreaux et du premier jean qui lui tombèrent sous la main, il partit à la cuisine pour boire un long café noir. Antonia dut partir travailler, elle embrassa derechef son fiancé, avant de quitter l'appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, Mick se jeta sur son téléphone pour demander à son meilleur ami de venir urgemment.

 

**...**

 

Sam Winchester arriva moins d'une heure plus tard. Les deux hommes travaillaient tous deux dans un garage, et aujourd'hui était, fort heureusement, leur jour de repos. Mick anticipa en préparant une carafe entière de café et lorsque son ami débarqua enfin, il put le mettre à l'aise avant de lui dévoiler ses étranges pensées.

Sam s'installa sur le canapé vintage, posa son sempiternel journal du matin sur la table basse, avant d'attraper sa tasse pour boire une bonne lampé de liquide chaud. En face de lui, sur un fauteuil confortable, Mick semblait nerveux, ce que son ami remarqua.

\- Hey, ça va, vieux ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

\- C'est presque ça... Je me suis réveillé dans la forêt, cette nuit...

\- Encore une crise de somnambulisme ?

Les problèmes de sommeil du jeune homme n'étaient un secret pour personne dans son entourage. Tout le monde le savait, y compris certains habitants du village qui retrouvaient de temps en temps le jeune Irlandais au beau milieu des routes, des jardins ou des champs.

\- Oui, c'est ça... répondit Mick. Mais... Écoute, ça peut te paraître bizarre ce que je vais te dire... Je crois que cette nuit, j'ai croisé... Un Dullahan...

Sam garda son sérieux à peine quelques secondes avant de commencer à rire, et rétorqua.

\- Quoi, la vieille légende sur cette Fée, censée être une Cavalière sans tête ? C'est quoi déjà, la suite ? Elle se déplace à cheval, avec sa tête décapitée sous le bras et elle a les yeux rouges étincelants, tout en souriant ?

\- Oui... Et, elle déteste que quinconce l'observe, lors de son passage. Je l'ai entendu arriver et j'ai fermé les yeux. Elle s'est approché de moi et m'a dit « Cathal ».

L'invité rit de plus belle.

\- Bah tu vois, elle ne connaît même pas ton prénom !

\- Sam ! Elle dit le nom de la personne qui va mourir dans la journée !

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel avant de terminer sa tasse de café. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur le journal, toujours posé sur la table basse. Il le prit avidement et dit, pour rassurer son camarade.

\- D'accord, regardons à la rubrique nécrologique, ça te va ?

Mick souffla de soulagement. D'autant plus qu’après quelques minutes de recherches, aucun « Cathal » ne figurait parmi la liste des décès...

 

**...**

 

Le soir venu, Mick ne pensa plus trop à cette étrange histoire. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et d'un cauchemar. Son ami l'en avait fortement convaincu, tout du moins. Le garçon tenta alors de se reposer, assis sur le canapé, livre à la main, lorsque sa compagne rentra enfin de sa longue journée de travail. Elle s'avachit aux côtés de son fiancé, tout en soufflant.

\- Oh, quelle affreuse matinée. Si tu savais, chéri, nous avons été dévalisés !

Antonia, qui adorait affubler son futur mari de petits sobriquets ridicules, travaillait dans une boutique de fleurs, non loin de leur appartement.

\- Un événement à organiser ? demanda Mick, en fermant son roman.

\- Oui, un enterrement. Tu te souviens du gamin, qui bossait au magasin au coin de la rue ? Il est mort... Pauvre petit.

Encore un peu triste, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Mick fut, quant à lui, pris d'un affreux doute. Il demanda alors, à tout hasard.

\- Il s'appelait comment, déjà ?

La jeune fille lui répondit depuis le couloir.

\- Cathal Fitzgerald.

Le cœur d'Mick rata un battement...

 

**...**

 

Il passa la soirée à faire part de ses doutes à sa fiancée. Celle-ci le rassura en lui disant la même chose que Sam, plus tôt dans la journée. Mais Mick savait qu'il n'était pas fou, quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Il prit alors la résolution d'entreprendre quelques recherches sur son ordinateur portable, pour avoir plus d'informations sur le Dullahan : Cavalière sans tête, le crâne en état de décomposition tenu sous le bras droit, un sourire qui s'étire sur son visage pâle, les yeux rouges luisant dans la nuit noire, gardant sur elle un fouet de colonne vertébrale humaine, dont les autres parties du cadavre de la victime précédente forment le chariot d'os que l'étalon noir tire dans la forêt. Et bien sûr, il est déconseillé de l'observer durant son passage, sous risque de devenir aveugle sous les coups du fouet ou de recevoir un bol de sang en pleine figure, signifiant alors que la fin est proche... Le Dullahan n'annonce pas la mort, elle l'exécute. Et pour cela, il lui suffit simplement de prononcer le prénom de la personne, pour que cette dernière en tombe raide morte...

 

**...**

 

Tout naturellement, cette nuit-là, Mick fit de violentes crises de terreurs nocturnes. Heureusement, habituée au sommeil de son conjoint, Antonia dormait paisiblement tandis que le jeune homme se tourna et se retourna dans le lit, en proie à un cauchemar sans nom.

Il se trouvait dans la forêt, sous la lune encore un peu plus décroissante que la veille, marchant toujours pieds nus sur la verdure humide de rosée. Le froid s'empara de lui. Le froid et la peur, car il entendit quelque chose approcher.

Un cheval poussa un hennissement terrifiant et Mick pivota sur lui-même pour s'enfuir. Malheureusement, il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion, car ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il découvrit la créature...

Une femme géante sur une monture noire immense, la tête décapitée, ensanglantée et décomposée était tenue par les cheveux filasses et blancs. La Cavalière tenait sa propre tête de sa main droite, tandis que de l'autre elle brandissait à la fois les rennes de son étalon infernal, tout en gardant son fouet en colonne vertébrale humaine. Une carriole d'os, composé de fémurs, cages thoraciques et restes de crânes, se traînait derrière elle, sa cape était quant à elle constituée de la peau séchée de ses victimes. Les yeux rouges de la Dullahan observèrent Mick, tétanisé sur place. Le sourire atroce de la figure s'étira d'un bout à l'autre du visage, et une voix d'outre-tombe murmura.

\- Lucinda...

Mick se réveilla en sursaut et, malgré la sueur due à la terreur, il ressentit un froid intense le parcourir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en grand, tout était noir autour de lui et il sentit une forte odeur d'humidité et de terre. En se relevant, il comprit alors qu'il était de nouveau au beau milieu de la forêt, sous la lune cachée par les arbres et que son cauchemar n'en était pas un... Il n'avait rien rêvé, tout était réel...

 

**...**

 

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui, les pieds nus couvert de terre et de sang, à force de marcher dehors dans le froid et sur les ronces. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, sa fiancée l'accueillit de nouveau en lui sautant dessus, toujours aussi inquiète.

\- Mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur ! Deux nuits d'affilée, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent !

Mort de froid et de fatigue, Mick grelottait, ce que la femme remarqua.

\- Mon Dieu ! Viens sous la douche chaude, ça va te réchauffer.

Pendant qu'Antonia faisait couler l'eau, le temps que celle-ci chauffe, Mick en profita pour lui raconter sa mésaventure nocturne, sans émettre l'apparition du Dullahan. Mais elle ne fut pas convaincue par ses propos et, tout en s'occupant de son conjoint, elle répliqua.

\- Voyons, mon cœur, ce n'est qu'un mauvais cauchemar, voilà tout ! Après-demain c'est Halloween, toute cette histoire de monstre légendaire doit te monter à la tête. Et puis, tu as dit toi-même avoir lu des articles sur Internet, avant d'aller te coucher.

Mick allait rétorquer, mais Antonia déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter la salle de bains, en terminant.

\- Réchauffes-toi sous l'eau, je pars bosser. À ce soir, mon amour.

 

**...**

 

Il aurait dû reprendre le travail ce jour-là, mais la fatigue et l'angoisse eurent raison de lui. Mick préféra avertir son patron de son état de santé, pour essayer de se reposer un minimum.

Vers midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme qui venait de fermer les yeux sur le canapé. Il se leva pour ouvrir à Sam, qui attendait sur le seuil, passant à sa pause-déjeuner pour voir son meilleur ami.

\- T'as une sale tête... annonça l'homme sans y aller par quatre chemins.

Mick prit un air blasé en faisant rentrer son collègue chez lui. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la cafetière pour refaire le plein de carburant. Sam posa le journal sur la table basse, en avouant.

\- J'ai croisé Antonia, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a parlé de ton évasion de cette nuit, et je tiens à te rassurer en te certifiant qu'aucune Lucinda ne se trouve dans la rubrique nécrologique.

Mick apporta deux tasses fumantes, dont une qu'il donna à Sam, tout en répliquant.

\- Hier matin non plus, il n'y avait aucun « Cathal ». Car il est mort dans la matinée, après que le Dullahan m'ait dit son nom. Ton journal a un jour de retard, c'est tout.

L'invité but une gorgée de café avant de lever les yeux au ciel, pour reprendre.

\- Mais enfin, si tu as vraiment vu la créature cette nuit, tu devrais être mort ! C'est ce que la légende raconte ! Et puis, pourquoi le Dullahan te dirait les prénoms à toi, ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça en avait.

 

**...**

 

Cependant, Sam marquait un point. Mick avait vu la Cavalière, d'après les dires légendaires, il aurait dû mourir. Or, il était là, bien vivant...

Une fois que son ami repartit travailler, Mick en profita pour récupérer de sa nuit d'insomnie.

Lorsque sa fiancée revint le soir, elle paraissait de nouveau éreintée par sa journée de boulot. Et même s'il était tout aussi épuisé qu'elle, Mick s'inquiéta pour cette dernière, et lui demanda.

\- Hey, ça va ?

La jeune fille enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, tout en soufflant.

\- Non. Encore un enterrement ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à toi, la dame qui vient de mourir s'appelait Lucinda.

Mick tressaillit et devint tout pâle, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

\- C'est ça ! C'est le nom que la Cavalière m'a murmuré cette nuit !

Antonia sourit en faisant « non » de la tête.

\- Juste une coïncidence, mon cœur. Tu sais le nombre de femmes qui se nomme « Lucinda » rien que dans le Comté de Sligo ? Et en Irlande ?! Et puis, des gens meurent chaque jour.

\- Pas dans notre village...

La jeune fille sourit derechef, tout en marchant vers Mick, le prenant par la taille, en minaudant.

\- Viens par là, mon doudou.

Mick esquissa enfin un sourire, ce qui plut à sa fiancée, qui questionna.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- À cause des surnoms que tu me donnes, c'est ridiculement adorable.

 

**...**

 

30 octobre et rien n'arrêtait l'horreur. La veille d'Halloween, Mick erra de nouveau dans la forêt. Il s’éveilla sous un énorme if. La gibbeuse dans le ciel noir descendait vers sa phase de nouvelle lune. Et les étoiles semblaient tout aussi mortes que les feuilles sur lesquelles Mick se trouvait. Il grelotta, le froid eut raison de lui, il se leva et marcha avidement pieds nus dans les bois, les mains enroulées autour des ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Il entendit un clapotis. Mick se trouvait à quelques mètres du marais, mais l'absence de lumière l'empêchait de faire la différence entre le noir de la forêt et le noir de l’étang. Seul le bruit de l'eau le mit sur la voie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive, au milieu de la surface, une petite lumière bleutée. Légère, fluide, pas plus grande qu'une main de bébé, elle flottait ainsi au-dessus du marais.

Le jeune homme, toujours mort de froid et grelottant, compris que ce phénomène devait être un feu follet, il y en avait souvent, près des cimetières et des points d'eau.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, courir ? Ne pas bouger ? Il voulait tourner le dos à l'étang et quitter cette partie de la forêt. L'eau le dérangeait...

 

**...**

 

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Mick s'amusait, comme tous les autres garçons de son âge, dans ces bois. L'imagination débridée, ils riaient jusqu'à tard dans la journée, malgré les revendications de leurs parents. Et, un soir, le jeune homme se fit prendre par surprise par la nuit qui se mit à tomber d'un coup, au mois d'octobre, lorsque les jours raccourcissent. Il n'avait que dix ans et avait ainsi erré des heures dans la forêt en criant. Puis, il s'était mis à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, faisait fi des branches qui lui meurtrissaient le visage et le corps, en détalant comme un fou.

Tout jeune qu'il fut, il ne vit l'étang qu'au dernier moment et tomba dedans, tête la première. Son crâne heurta une pierre sous l'eau, qui l’assomma sur le coup.

Il ne se vit pas se noyer, inconscient dans les eaux noires, il sentit juste la vie le quitter et son esprit partir loin. Très loin...

Avant d'être brutalement et douloureusement ramené à la réalité.

Mick recrachait de l'eau qui l'étouffait encore et il découvrit alors son meilleur ami, au-dessus de lui, qui lui frappait la cage thoracique de toutes ses forces pour le sauver.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, car il avait sauté dans le marais pour secourir son camarade. Sam était le seul à savoir que Mick ne savait pas nager.

Médicalement parlant, il était mort quelques minutes. Bien que l'hôpital fît plusieurs examens complémentaires sur le jeune homme, tout allait très bien sur le plan physique.

Cependant, sur le côté psychologique, Mick était toujours là-bas.

La nuit suivante, il fit sa première terreur nocturne et cela ne le quitta plus jamais. Et ce, même vingt ans plus tard, les cauchemars s'aggravaient, ainsi que les crises de somnambulisme. Ses pas le portaient systématiquement vers la forêt...

 

**...**

 

Alors, cette nuit-là, dans son présent actuel, lorsque le jeune homme retourna au bord du marais, il sentit une angoisse l'envahir. Surtout face à la boule de lumière scintillante qui flottait à sa surface, ressemblant à une âme errante.

Dans un effort surhumain, Mick réussit à tourner le dos à cette inquiétante apparition, préférant logiquement appeler cette forme un « feu follet ».

Toujours transis de froid, il prit machinalement la route vers le sentier le plus proche, lorsqu'il entendit les martèlements de sabots sur le sol. La peur de l'eau venait de lui faire oublier la présence de la Cavalière, mais cette dernière déambulait encore dans les parages. Le cheval hennit bruyamment, et le fouet en colonne vertébrale claqua dans les airs. Mick tourna le dos au Dullahan et tenta encore de quitter les bois, mais au moment où il fit demi-tour en clopinant quelques minutes, la créature apparût devant lui. L'homme se figea sur place, attendant patiemment que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se déroule. Les yeux grands ouverts, il vit de nouveau la femme décapitée sur sa monture se diriger vers lui sans autre bruit que les sabots qui foulaient le sol, et les os du chariot qui s'entrechoquaient. Le monstre tendit la tête vers lui, et la bouche souriante murmura alors, avec une voix éraillée d'outre-tombe.

\- Magnus...

Puis, la Cavalière disparut dans la nuit noire...

 

**...**

 

Mick rentra chez lui plus tard que d'ordinaire. Si tard, qu'il comprit qu'Antonia était déjà partie à son travail, lui laissant un petit mot accroché sur le réfrigérateur :

  
« J'espère que tout va bien, mon cœur.

Tu me manques.

À ce soir. »  
  


Le jeune Irlandais sourit pour la première fois de la journée, et se dirigea vers la douche pour enlever la terre, le sang et la sueur qui maculaient son pyjama.

Une fois vêtu de vêtements propres, dont une sempiternelle chemise à carreaux et un autre jean, Mick descendit la moitié de la cafetière pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais rien n'y fit. À peine s'installa-t-il sur le canapé, qu'il tomba dans un profond sommeil...

La sonnerie du téléphone le réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, il mit quelques secondes avant de décrocher son portable.

\- Allô ?

Une voix familière, mais paniquée, répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Mick ?! C'est Sam ! Nom de Dieu, où étais-tu passé ?

\- Chez moi. Je me suis encore réveillé dans la forêt. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû prévenir le boulot, mais je me suis endormi comme une masse sur le canapé.

\- Ah... D'accord. Je transmettrai au patron. Au fait... Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu un prénom cette nuit, mais... Au village, un certain Magnus est mort, ce matin...

Mick arrêta de respirer. Son ami le comprit, et s'enquit.

\- Ta créature a dit son prénom, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Sam allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Mick le coupa, pour lui avouer, toujours le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Sam... Je... Je me suis réveillé près du marais.

Il entendit son camarade souffler et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

\- C'est normal, Mick. Et puis, ça t'arrive souvent, depuis... Depuis cette nuit-là.

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, Sam reprit son entrain, en proposant.

\- Et si tu venais te changer les idées ? Passe au Pub ce soir, on pourra parler d'autre chose autour d'une bonne pinte de bière !

Mick sourit, tout en déclinant la proposition.

\- C'est gentil mais, ce matin je n'ai pas vu Antonia, je suis rentrée trop tard. J'aimerais rester avec elle, un peu.

Sam se mit à rire.

\- Ah, les femmes... Mais, je te comprends, Antonia est géniale, t'es tombé sur une perle, mec. Bien qu’on se demande parfois si elle connaît ton prénom.

Mick tiqua, toujours en souriant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te charrie, vieux. C'est juste que, comme elle te donne toujours des surnoms ridicules, c'est à se demander, c'est tout. Bon, je dois te laisser, je file me changer avant d'aller au Pub.

Mick n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir, son esprit venait de se bloquer sur une seule phrase de son ami. Et maintenant que le doute s'insinuait en lui, il prit peur et son cœur tambourina de plus belle dans sa poitrine...

 

**...**

 

Antonia rentra tard, toujours aussi exténuée. Mais, lorsqu'elle vit Mick, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en se jetant sur lui.

\- Oh, mon amour ! J'ai eu si peur ce matin ! Tu étais encore dans la forêt ?

\- Oui.

Elle l'embrassa et il se laissa faire, tout en essayant de faire taire sa crise d'angoisse naissante. Mick admira alors sa fiancée, enlevant son manteau avec grâce, se penchant pour se déchausser, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine. Elle posa une question, qui eut le mérite de faire revenir Mick à la réalité.

\- Tu es rentré à quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai lu ton mot, merci.

Une fois pieds nus, Antonia se posta devant son conjoint, lui prit les mains et questionna avec inquiétude.

\- Tu fais des crises de somnambulisme toutes les nuits, maintenant... Et ce soir, c'est Halloween, tu devrais peut-être essayer de prendre les médicaments que le docteur t'a prescrits ?

Mick fit « non » de la tête.

\- Tu sais bien que, si je prends ça le soir, le lendemain je suis dans le coaltar toute la journée.

Elle minauda en prenant son fiancé par la taille, et lui révélant.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dehors, en pleine forêt, la nuit d'Halloween ! Je ne crois peut-être pas à cette histoire de Dullahan, mais il y a quand même des limites...

Mick sourit et révéla enfin, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai vu un feu follet... Une magnifique boule de lumière bleue. On aurait dit un phare en pleine tempête. J'ai pris ça pour un signe.

Antonia l'embrassa, comme pour le rassurer à son tour, avant de questionner, avec émotion.

\- Ça ne t'as pas trop perturbé ? De te retrouver près du marais, je veux dire. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup cet endroit.

\- C'est vrai. Mais, je...

Mick tiqua. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge et son cœur tambourina encore plus dans sa poitrine. Il sentit pourtant son souffle se couper, et Antonia se crisper dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête, et Mick lui révéla, avec effroi.

\- Je... Je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé du marais...

 

**...**

 

Le garçon recula. Antonia se mit à sourire et pencher la tête sur le côté pour regarder par la fenêtre et dire, d'un ton monotone.

\- Le soleil se couche et la nouvelle lune se lève...

Le cœur de Mick cognait encore dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. Le souffle coupé, il n'arrivait pas à poser ses questions à sa fiancée. Le visage de celle-ci se mit à changer. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds devinrent de plus en plus blancs et filasses. Sa peau blanchit également, ses yeux prenaient une teinte rouge, lorsqu'elle révéla.

\- C'était plus facile avec toi, chéri... Tu étais déjà mort. Ton âme ne pouvait pas repousser la mienne, c'était plus simple d'être avec toi...

Mick recula, tandis qu'Antonia s'avançait.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

Le sourire de la femme s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Tu es déjà mort, mon cœur. Cette nuit-là, dans le marais, tu es mort. Et tu es resté là-bas. Ton âme est resté là-bas. C'est ça que tu as vu, hier soir... Toutes les nuits, ton corps essaye de rejoindre ton âme, toutes les nuits, ton corps essaye de retourner là-bas...

La femme se transformait encore et encore, sous les yeux terrifiés du garçon. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'un seul coup, près de lui, pour lui prendre les mains, elle souriait toujours. Puis, Antonia recula, sa tête commençait à se détacher de son corps, et elle dit, avec une voix différente.

\- Regarde tes mains.

Mick mit quelques secondes pour baisser les yeux et tendre ses doigts en face de lui. Ils étaient recouverts de sang...

 

**...**

 

Il se réveilla une dernière fois, au milieu de la forêt. Au moins, cette nuit-là, il avait des chaussures, un jean et sa chemise pour le protéger du froid. Il s'éveilla au milieu des feuilles mortes et d'un lit d'herbes humides. Se levant difficilement, il ne voyait absolument rien dans cette nuit sans lune. En revanche, sans ses yeux, son audition en fut décuplée et il entendit clairement le son maintenant familier du cheval de la mort. L'étalon hennit à côté de lui. Mick se tourna et fit face alors à la tête coupée et ensanglantée que la Cavalière tenait par les cheveux.

Son cœur rata un battement, par réflexe il recula, mais l'énorme créature se tenait toujours devant lui. Un halo fantomatique l'enveloppait et permettait au jeune homme de repérer quelque chose dans cette obscurité. Il posa un regard triste sur le Dullahan, en demandant, suppliant.

\- Antonia ? C'est toi ?...

Pour toute réponse, le cheval poussa un son guttural et la Cavalière fit claquer son fouet d'os dans les airs. Encore une fois, par réflexe, Mick recula. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de l'eau pénétrer dans ses chaussures.

Lentement, il tourna la tête et découvrit un trou noir sous ses yeux. Seule une minuscule lumière bleue flottait à la surface du liquide sombre. Le marais. Il était de retour au marais...

Il fit volte-face pour reporter son attention sur la créature. Mick savait que, sous la forme de la Cavalière, Antonia ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à part les prénoms des personnes qui allaient mourir. Ironie de la chose, car sous sa forme humaine, elle pouvait tout dire sauf le prénom de son fiancé...

Mick se trouvait bloqué entre la Cavalière en face de lui et le marais juste derrière. La tête décapitée se rapprochait du visage du jeune garçon, qui ferma alors les yeux pour ne pas imaginer les traits d'Antonia sous ses rides pâles et ses iris rouge sang. Il sentit un froid intense le parcourir. Mais, pas le froid des ténèbres, seulement le froid de la mort. C'était Halloween, la nuit de Samhain, le nouvel an celtique, le passage de la saison claire à la saison sombre et surtout, le mélange entre le monde des Humains et le _Sidh_ , l'Autre Monde...

L'homme sentit l'eau arriver jusqu'à ses genoux, le brouillard glacé le fit frissonner et son corps tout entier voulait rejoindre son âme. Ce fut à cet instant, que l'énorme bouche sanguinolente de la tête décapitée se mit à parler, murmurant dans un son fantomatique.

\- Mick...

Son cœur rata un battement, il savait... Son souffle se coupa, son corps sombra une dernière fois dans les eaux noires du marais, car le Dullahan venait de prononcer son prénom...

 

**...**

**THE END**

 


End file.
